The Tale Of Sonny's Panties
by Zillionz
Summary: It wasn't like she could help that her Mom had bought her underwear for a birthday present. And besides, her Mom bought whatever was on sale, and at that point, CDC panties in her size had been. But that didn't matter to the three named jerkthrob at hand.


A/N: I thought I'd write another one-shot... just cuz' I feel like it! Anyways, enjoy :) Disclaimer: For the zillionth time, I don't own Sonny With A Chance (see what I did with my pen name there? Get it? "Zillion"th? Haha... ok, it's not clever.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye Michael. Yes, yes, I wish May a happy Valentine's Day too. Just give the phone to Mom, Michael! Sorry. Hello? Hel- oh, hi Mom! Yes, yes, I got your matching bucket... No, I love it Mom! It matches perfectly with that mop you bought me... of course I use it! It's the bucketiest bucket of all buckets. Yes, Mom, I'll stay out of- oh my freakin' god!" Sonny's mouth dropped open as she walked into her dressing room.

From her phone, she could hear her Mom talking. "Sonny Munroe! Go wash out your mouth with soap this instant! How many times have I told you not to take the Lord's name in vain? Sonny? Sonny? Allison Elizabeth Munroe are you listening to me?!"

Sonny wasn't focused on her Mom right then. The situation in her dressing room was much more important than washing her mouth out with soap. Right in front of an open undergarments drawer stood a smirking Chad Dylan Cooper. And in his hands, he held something Sonny was utterly embarrassed about. Panties that said "Chad Dylan Cooper is hot" on them.

It wasn't like she could help that her Mom had bought her underwear for a birthday present. And besides, her Mom bought whatever was on sale, and at that point, CDC panties in her size had been. But that didn't matter to the three named jerkthrob at hand. He would never let her live this down.

"I see you think I'm hot, Little Miss Sonshine." the smirk on Chad's face was huge.

"Hand it over Cooper." the sharpness in Sonny's voice could have cut through a diamond. She could feel the red tinging her cheeks, and she wasn't happy about it.

"Oh, so we're on last name basis now, Munroe? I would have never expected you to go that low."

"I said hand it over Cooper."

"Aww! Is wittle Sonshine embarrassed?" Chad taunted. "Who would have thought that such an innocent girl would have such un-innocent panties? Maybe I'll just take a few- ahh!" Chad screamed as Sonny tackled him to the ground, straddling his lap.

"Give it, Cooper!" Sonny snarled.

"Nope."

"Give it or you'll regret it!"

"Ooh, now I'm really scared." Chad faked a frightened expression. Sonny attacked his sides.

"Ah- st-stop i-i-t S-so-nny!"

"Nope. Not until you hand over my undergarments." Sonny continued to tickle Chad. His arms flailed around, waving the panties.

"What was that? I heard a- ahh!! My eyes! My eyes!" Nico screamed as he took in the scene from the door.

"Nico, what- oh wow!" Grady screamed in horror.

Sonny's back was to him as she straddled Chad's lap. Chad was waving panties around in the air begging Sonny to stop. Any given person would have covered their eyes, thinking the worst. Sonny and Chad turned to see them in the doorway.

"I swear you guys, this isn't what it looks like." Sonny said, clearly mortified.

"Yea, we weren't- uh- doing anything." Chad quickly followed Sonny's statement.

"Then why, in the world, are you holding panties?" Nico asked, clearly horrified at the thought of naive Sonny doing something with Hollywood's puppy shover. Sonny was like a sister to him, and he was extremely protective of her.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Grady looked confused.

"Chad snuck into my room while I was out and snooped in my drawers. He found these just as I-"

"You own CDC panties Sonny?" Nico asked looking at the underwear in Chad's hand.

"Is that a problem?" Sonny asked, her voice raising in anger. She was clearly frustrated, and Chad was milking it.

"I always knew you would fall for me Sonshine." Chad's arrogance shone through.

"I have not fallen for you. My mom likes to buy things that are on sale."

"Suuure."

"It's true!"

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"In that case, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good."

"Fine I'm leaving."

"Fine." Sonny said, snatching the panties out of his hands. "And, I'll take that from you."

"You did not just grab something from Chad Dylan Cooper's hands."

"But I did."

"You better run Munroe."

"So we're on last name basis now Cooper?" Sonny mimicked his words from earlier. Chad jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly, like Sonny had done to him just seconds before.

"Not again!" Nico and Grady covered their eyes and ran.

~*_the next day_*~

"This is all your fault Chad."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"To-"

"Miss Munroe and Mister Cooper, Mr. Condor will see you both now." Chad and Sonny both turned a bright red as the secretary interrupted their argument. The pair walked into Mr. Condor's office.

"S/he did it!" they both shouted, pointing fingers at each other.

"Relax guys. I just called to congratulate you."

"Um... on what?" Mr. Condor handed them both a Tween Weekly.

"Just make sure you both use protection, ok? I don't want this studio's name to be tarnished. Now, leave!" Mr. Condor pointed at the door.

Sonny and Chad looked down at the cover. There, on the front page, was a picture of the two of them. Chad was pinned to the ground under Sonny, waving the dratted underwear. The headline read "Channy: The Inside Story".

"This is all your fault!" the two said simultaneously, before stalking off in opposite directions. From behind him, Chad could hear Sonny's phone moo. He chuckled to himself as he heard the ringtone. He then heard Sonny's voice.

"I'm not sleeping with Chad Dylan Cooper Mom!"

* * *

A/N: I can almost picture Sonny saying that to her Mom. Anyway, review! :)


End file.
